horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakoa
Nakoa is is a Nora who left the Nora Sacred Lands in pursuit of a Carja warlord who murdered her father. Willingly accepting exile, as by Nora law, no Nora who left the Sacred Lands was allowed to return, she was captured by the warlord, but rescued by the Nora grave Aloy, killing the warlord immediately after. History Nakoa lived in the Nora settlement of Mother's Rise with her brother Yan and their father. During the Red Raids conducted by the Carja on the orders of their 13th Sun King Jiran, Mother's Rise was attacked by a Carja unit led by Zaid, a brutal Carja warlord. Before the the eyes of Nakoa and Yan, Zaid murdered their father. Determined to exact vengeance for their father, and by extension, for all Nora who suffered because of Zaid's cruelty, Nakoa pursued Zaid beyond the Nora Sacred Land into Carja territory, knowing that she would not be allowed to return, and willingly accepting it. The killing of Jiran by his son Avad to end Jiran's atrocities, and Avad's subsequent drive to apologize for Jiran's atrocities and promote peace between the Carja and the Nora as the new Sun King, did not pursuade Nakoa to cease her pursuit. Nakoa tracked Zaid to the the Carja outpost Daytower, on the Carja/Nora border. There, she confronted and attacked him. Zaid feigned innocence, insisting that she was mistaken, and did not have her arested; indeed, he had her released. Having no choice, Nakoa left, determined to try again at another time and place. However, her release was a ruse of Zaid's. With the ending of the Red Raids and the cessation of the previous brutality of the Carja against other tribes, Zaid and his former men had established a slave ring, abducting vulnerable members of other tribes and selling them into slavery. He had released Nakoa only to later have his men seize her for his slave ring, out of sight and away from any witnesses. Alone and without support, Nakoa was quickly captured by by Zaid's men on his orders once she left Daytower. She was taken to a remote Carja military camp staffed by Zaid's men, all of whom were part of the slave ring, and placed with other abducted intended slaves. For her attack on him, Zaid frequently kicked and struck her whenever he was there. Meanwhile, the Nora brave Aloy was told of her story by Yan back in Mother's Rise. Aloy had been made a Seeker in order to track a lead on killers who had attacked the Nora. She agreed to find her, or find what became of her, receiving additional information from the siblings' aunt, Solai. On arriving at Daytower and making enquiries, she was told of Nakoa's attack on Zaid by the outpost's commanding officer, Captain Balahn. Aloy asked Zaid about Nakoa, as well as about his role in the Red Raids. As always, he feigned innocence. However, seeing Aloy as another potential victim to be seized for his slave ring, he told her to go to to Lonesome Rock, another remote Carja outpost manned by his men, where she would be seized. Aloy went to Lonesome Rock and found evidence of slaves being transported out of the outpost. Zaid's men attempted to seize her, but she killed them. From the outpost, she tracked the trail to the outpost where Nakoa was being held. Killing Zaid's men there, she freed Nakoa and the other victims. However, Zaid appeared with more of his men, intending to recapture the freed victims and seize Aloy. Aloy killed the men and wounded Zaid. Finally able to exact her vengeance, Nakoa resolutely took up a spear from one of the fallen men and ran him through with it. Speaking with Aloy afterward, she told her that she was not concerned about not being able to return to the Sacred Lands, as she intended care for the other freed victims, living the rest of her life in the Carja capital Meridian. However, she did ask Aloy to get word to Yan that she lived and was hale. Much later, she joined Aloy in the fight against the impending attack by the Shadow Carja cult known as the Eclipse against Meridian. Before the battle, she gladly told Aloy that, as a consequence of the events leading up to the battle, the Nora Sacred Lands were opened, and she could return home. Associated Quests *A Daughter's Vengeance Category:Allies